laovirtualisointifandomcom_fi-20200216-history
WS2008 R2 Core
= Käyttöjärjestelmän Asentaminen = Valitse listalta joku server core installation kohta ja paina alt+n. Irrota samalla hiiri koneesta. thumb|left|Core EnterpriseServer Core Voit asettaa salasanan asennuksen aikana. Tämä salasana on hyvä muistaa. Ruutuun tulee tuttu kirjautumis ruutu johon laitat käyttäjätunnuksesksi ”Administrator” ja salasanaksi uuden salasanasi. Samalla voit luopua toivosta että explorer tulisi näkyviin 300px|left|Komentorivi Kun olet kirjautunut sisään, eteesi pomppaa komentorivi. Tässä vaiheessa ei kannata hätääntyä. = Käyttöjärjestelmän configuroiminen ja ohjelmien asentaminen = Verkkoasetukset Koneen nimen muuttaminen tapahtuu komennolla: netdom renamecomputer %COMPUTERNAME% /NewName:UUSI_NIMI_TAHAN Komento tulostaa: This operation will rename the computer %COMPUTERNAME% to UUSI_NIMI_TAHAN. Certain services, such as the Certificate Authority, rely on a fixed machine name. If any services of this type are running on %COMPUTERNAME%, then a computer name change would have an adverse impact. Do you want to proceed (Y or N)? Vastaa: Y Output: The computer needs to be restarted in order to complete the operation. The command completed successfully. Reboot shutdown /r /t 0 Kun kone on käynnistynyt uudelleen, vaihdetaan staattinen IP. Sinun tarvitsee tietää oman serverin verkkokortin ID numero, saat sen selville komennolla: netsh interface ipv4 show interfaces Joka tulostaa listan kaikista ipv4 verkkokorteista. Idx Met MTU State Name --- ---------- ---------- ------------ --------------------------- 21 5 1500 connected Local Area Connection 1 50 4294967295 connected Loopback Pseudo-Interface 1 Meidän tapauksessa verkkokortin ID on 21. Nyt kun tiedät ID numeron, voit asettaa verkkokorttiin staattisen IP:n komennolla: netsh interface ipv4 set address name="21" source=static address=192.168.101.98 mask=255.255.255.0 gateway=192.168.101.1 Name parametri haluaa arvokseen verkkokortin ID:n, address ip osoitteen jonka haluat asettaa, mask aliverkonpeitteen ja gateway reitittimen osoitteen. Älä pelästy jos et voi pingata www.google.fi osoitetta. Et ole asettanut vielä DNS serveriä. Se käy komennolla: netsh interface ipv4 add dnsserver name="21" address=192.168.101.6 index=1 Eli lisätään ipv4 käyttävään korttiin DNS serverin. Name parametri haluaa arvokseen verkkokortin ID numeron, address DNS serverin ip osoitteen. Index tarkoittaa paikkaa johon haluat tallettaa DNS serverin osoitteen. Jos haluat lisätä toisen DNS serverin, lisää indeksiä aina yhdellä. Voit liittyä domainiin komennolla: netdom join %COMPUTERNAME% /domain:labra.local /userd:Administrator /passwordd:* /domain parametriin domain johon haluat liittyä, /userd millä käyttäjällä liitytään domainiin ja /passwordd:* kysyy sinulta erikseen käyttäjän salasanaa. Käynnistä uudelleen komennolla: shutdown /r /t 0 Käyttöjärjestelmän aktivointi ja päivitykset Voit aktivoida koneen komennolla: slmgr -ato Jos haluat laittaa automaattiset päivitykset päälle (ei suositella) niin se onnistuu komennolla: cscript scregedit.wsf /AU 4 Päivityksien asentaminen käy windows server 2008 r2 uudella ”skriptillä” nimeltään sconfig, saat sen auki komennolla: sconfig thumb|left|Server Configuration Valitsemalla optio 6 sconfigin sisältä, saat cscript.exen auki joka auttaa sinua päivitysten asentamisessa. thumb|left|Cscript Cscriptin avulla voit asentaa päivityksiä manuaalisesti. Tässä valitsemme joko kaikki tai suositellut päivitykset. Valitsimme kaikki antamalla a-kirjaimen. thumb|left|Updates Jos valitsit kaikki päivitykset niin scripti listaa kaikki mahdolliset päivitykset. Näistä voit valita joko kaikki, ei mitään tai yksittäin. Valitsimme kaikki, koska ei ole syytä jättää niitä asentamatta. thumb|left|Restart Päivitysten asennuksen jälkeen kone pyytää lupaa uudelleenkäynnistää. Hyper-V:n asennus Hyper-V:n saa asennettua komennolla: start /w ocsetup Microsoft-Hyper-V thumb|left|Hyper-V restart Komennon jälkeen eteen pomppaa ikkuna, joka kysyy haluatko käynnistää koneen uudelleen. = Etähallinta = Serverin valmistelu Sinun täytyy avata palomuurista reikä etähallinnalle komenolla: netsh advfirewall firewall set rule group="Remote Administration" new enable=yes Tämä komento antaa etähallinnan ”Remote Administration” ryhmälle. Etähallinta Windowsin työpöytäpuolelta Käytä linkkien lataamisessa IE selainta säästyäksesi hermoromahdukselta.Huom! Vaatii ActiveX:n. http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=7887 Lataa joko 32- tai 64-bittinen asennuspaketti. thumb|left ^Kuvaan on merkattu 32- ja 64-bittiset punaisella. Odota latauksen valmistumista ja asenna paketti. thumb|left Suorita asennuspaketti ja odota kärsivällisesti, asennus voi kestää. Kone täytyy käynnistää uudelleen asennuksen jälkeen. Saadaksesi Hyper-V Administration työkalut käyttöön, sinun pitää aktivoida Windowsin ominaisuus. Mene Ohjauspaneeliin ja klikkaa Programs and Features sivulle, ja paina ”Turn Windows features on or off” nappia. Valitse Remote Server Administration Tools valikosta Hyper-V Tools. thumb|left Nyt Hyper-V Manager pitäisi olla Hallinta työkaluissa. Voit avata sen painamalla Hyper-V Manager kuvaketta. thumb|left Vaihtoehtoisesti voit käynnistää Managerin hakemalla sen Windows Searchista. thumb|left Kun saat Hyper-V Managerin auki voit yhdistää Hyper-V serveriisi painamalla ”Connect to Server...” Action tabin alta tai Right-Clickaamalla Hyper-V Manager tekstiä vasemmassa sidebarissa. thumb|left Kun painat ”Connect to Server...” nappia, eteesi pomppaa Select Computer ikkuna. Valitse Another Computer ja kirjoita serverisi nimi tai IP ja paina OK. thumb|left Nyt voit hallita Hyper-V:tä tutulla käyttöliittymällä. left|300px RDC Kirjoita searchiin ”mstsc” ja paina entteriä. left|300px Kirjoita serverin nimi/IP ja paina Connect-nappia. left|300px Kirjauduttuasi etäkoneelle saat etätyöpöydän serverille, josta voit hallita sitä. left|300px Luokka:Palvelinvirtualisointi